


A Hit and a Miss

by Little_Miss_Anime_Luva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Deals, Might make a series out of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Anime_Luva/pseuds/Little_Miss_Anime_Luva
Summary: Allison is a witch with a complicated past. When she is visited by Crowley and the Winchesters, she gets dragged into their shenanigans, much to her annoyance





	A Hit and a Miss

When the air shifted behind me signalling the presence of something other than human, the hunter's instincts I thought had long since died instantly kicked in. In a single motion, I reached for one of my many hidden hand guns from under the kitchen counter with one hand and lifted the meat knife clenched in my other hand as I spun to face the intruder. I held the knife horizontally with the blade facing out in a reverse grip, the gun hovering just above the hand with the knife. The motion sent bits of mince from the knife flying around to splatter on an expensive looking suit.

Whatever creature I was expecting, I was not prepared for the sight of the King of Hell in my kitchen, one of his many immaculate suits now covered in raw meat juices. It might have been funny if I wasn't focused on tearing the head off his meat suit's shoulders.

"Crowley." I spat, not lowering either of my weapons. "What the fuck are you doing here? Even better, how the hell did you find me?"

"Allison! What a pleasure it is to see you too." He replied simply with almost mock enthusiasm, his British accent rolling off his tongue. "Lovely place you got here by the way. Quite an uncomfortable amount of devil's traps and other nasty demon repellents as usual." He looked down at my admittedly crude weapons before looking back at me with a smirk. "I know it's been while since we spoke but you realise you'll need more than a couple of salt rounds and a pig sticker if you want to take me on."

I shot him a glare before pulling the trigger.

"BLOODY HELL WOMAN!" He shouted. His hand went to his right shoulder where my bullet pirced and gingerly ran over the torn fabric of the black suit.

"Awww. What's wrong Crowls?" I cooed. "Does the little bullet hurt?" I'd be lying if I said his pained face gave me no satisfaction. I'd also be lying if I said I didn't shoot him again. In the same shoulder. In exactly the same spot.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! WOULD YOU STOP SHOOTING!" He ground out through clenched teeth, his voice gradually rose as he dug his finger into the hole to try and find the two bullets. "This was one of my favourite suits!"

"It depends." I said ignoring his sorrow over his suit. "Are you going to answer my questions? Or are you just going to sit there complaining like a little bitch?"

"Come now Allison, you can't have forgotten that I'm the king of Hell! You've killed enough of my demons since our last encounter to know how extensive my network of informants goes." He said heatedly with a glare. "As for why I'm here…."

Before he could finish, however, a small voice from behind me interrupted him.

"Mummy? Why was there a big bang?" I felt the blood drain from my face as I watched his piercing gaze drop from me to the little girl who just entered the room. Recognition flashed in his eyes but his face remained otherwise impassive. I didn't have to glance over my shoulder to know my five year old daughter was standing at the door to the kitchen, a crayon in one hand and her pink, fluffy build-a-bear tucked under her arm. I shuffled to the side in order to attempt to block off Crowley's view of her but only succeeded in making him even more insistent to get around me. His eyes had taken on an unsettling gleam. One I hadn't seen in almost five years.

"Amelia sweetie," I said with urgency, "go back to your drawing." My gun was still trained on the demon in front of me but I blinked and he was gone. He couldn't teleport while the bullets carved with devils traps were in him, but before I could pull the trigger a third time, he had managed to get around me and was crouching down in front of her. Knowing putting anymore bullets into him wouldn't do anything else and would only scare Amelia, I placed both the knife and gun down as I walked around the counter and instead subtly grabbed a couple of hex bags that I kept for emergencies from a cupboard beside me. "Crowley I swear to God, if you even touch her I won't hesitate to hex your ass so thoroughly you'll be cursing me for the next century, consequences be damned."

"Hello there child." He said soothingly without even a glance in my direction at the threat. The motherfucker was ignoring me. "Your mummy and I were just having a little chat." Amelia scrunched her face up at him in what could only be described as the most confused face I had ever seen her make.

"But mummy doesn't usually shoot people she's just chatting with." She said confusedly, glancing at, but ultimately ignoring the blood spilling from the hole in his chest.

"I'm sure she doesn't." The demon chuckled. "But I've come to ask her for her help and your mummy doesn't often give her help freely to people like me." Her eyes widened.

"You mean you're one of the black eyed people?" she gasped. "But your eyes are red!" At her comment, Crowley's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. His head whipped around to me and then skipped back to my daughter. Having not flashed his eyes to show the evidence of his demon nature to her yet, it was obvious that she was definitely not just an ordinary human, something that I had been hoping to hide for as long as possible.

"It appears you've inherited some of your mother's gifts." He muttered, his previous expression of surprise melting into a thoughtful frown. "Interesting." 

I stomped over to them and hastily picked her up as I put distance in between the crouching, and still profusely bleeding, demon and my daughter. "Amelia! You need to stay away from him."

When I received no answer, I looked at her again frowning face. "But mummy," she said softly, "he feels _warm._ " For the first time since Crowley appeared, I took my eyes off him to pin them on Amelia in shock. She very rarely described anyone we interacted with as 'Warm'. "The tall men in the lounge room feel warm too." I froze.

"Amelia." I ground out as I stepped around Crowley and briskly made my way to the lounge room. "What do you mean, 'the tall men in the lounge'?" I put down Amelia before I turned the corner, making sure that the hex bag was plainly visible even if I had other abilities that were more effective than the simple hex bags.

I was greeted with the sight of two gigantic men sitting on a sofa, each holding one of Amelia's teacups from her play set and looking somewhat uncomfortable about doing so. They abruptly stopped their quiet muttering and quickly stood when I rounded the corner, the little pink tea cups which looked far too small in their hands falling from their hands in their haste. Though they appeared relaxed on the surface, the green eyed one more so than the taller one with shaggy hair, it was hard to miss the slight tension around their jaws and the slight twitch towards their belts where they no doubt kept at least a couple of guns when they saw the hex bags in my hands. If their reactions to my presence were anything to go by, Crowley had also told them what I was.

Hunters.

Huzzah.

And if they were with Crowley, there was no doubt about who they were.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. I see it's true that you guys have been best buds with Crowley for a while now. I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you but that would be a lie." At my words, the shorter one, Dean, looked unperturbed by my insult and highly pleased with himself, while his brother looked somewhat sheepish.

"So you've heard of us then." Dean said with a grin. "Good things I hope?"

"Of course I've heard of you two." I replied with an incredulous look that said 'you have got to be joking'. "You're hunters with an unfortunate habit of getting yourselves and the world into shitty situations. God knows you've caused me enough troubles with your apocalypses, leviathans and fucked up, mutated monsters."

When I was done with my not so subtle jabs, they were left standing awkwardly between the coffee table and the TV, trying desperately not to step on any of the children's toys littered haphazardly on the floor. The floor that had been clean not an hour ago. The joys of having a five year old.

I let out a sigh as Amelia came bounding around the corner with a grin on her face and her bright build-a-bear still in her arms. The smile dropped off as soon as she saw the two brothers standing up, and a pouty scowl quickly formed when she couldn't see the teacups.

"Mr Sam and Mr Dean, where are your drinks?" she asked crossly as she glanced between them and the table where the rest of the tea set was set up. "I spent a lot of time on those." Without warning, the cups that had fallen came flying from the floor to Amelia's hands making her look extremely pleased with herself. Ignoring the surprised squawks from the men in front of us, she looked up at me excitedly. "Did you see that mummy? I did it without the spell!"

"Yes I saw it." I said smiling down at her, "You did a very good job. All that practise I paying off isn't it?" I crouched down and looked into her eyes. "Now, I need to talk to our guests so how about you go up to your room for a while?" I suggested with a ruffle of her hair. She gave me a happy grin at the praise.

"Ok, Mummy." She said before she turned and bounded up the stairs.

After a moments pause to make sure that she was actually in her room and not eavesdropping at the top of the stairs - though I knew she could still listen from her room - I turned to the two men in front of me. "So boys, what brings you to my now not-so-safe safe house?" I asked as I suddenly became unsettlingly aware that the demon was still nowhere in sight.

"As I was saying, darling. Or should I say, as I was _about_ to say," Crowley spoke up as he strutted through the doorway and into the lounge. "as much as it pains me to say this, we need your help. Particularly the help that you can provide with your particular gifts."

"No." I replied instantly, eyes steely. Crowley let out a sigh.

"I had a feeling you would refuse." he said glancing at the brothers with a pained look on his face. My gaze switched between the three, a single eyebrow raising, silently telling the demon to get on with it and wondering what was making him uncomfortable. "That's why I have an offer that you won't refuse."

Any surprise that I may have felt about the fact that he asked for my help instead of demanding it like he usually did, was immediately thrown out the window and replaced with a deep rooted suspicion. When Crowley made an offer, it always benefitted him and no one else.

"Ok……" I started, narrowing my eyes at him in suspicion. "And what would this offer be?"

"If you help," He started, looking physically pained. A glance at the Winchesters told me that they had evidently had this conversation but their annoyance at his hesitancy told me they weren't too sure why he was having so much difficulty. Such a great help. After a moment to gather himself, Crowley loosed a breath and apparently came to a decision. "I will to give your soul back."

I blinked.

"What?"

He growled. "I _said_ , I will give your soul back if you help us. The deal on my end would be cancelled."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I blinked at him again. "You're kidding right?"

"Look, if you don't want your soul back we will leave and the next time I see you it will be in another five years." He snapped exasperatedly.

Still momentarily lost for words, I glanced over to Sam and Dean. Evidently they were just as surprised if their faces and lack of sarcastic comments from Dean were anything to go by. After all, it wasn't every day that the King of Hell gave back a soul.

"Your contact is a witch who sold her soul?" Dean finally asked Crowley incredulously and with no small amount of judgement. His comment snapped me out of my trance. I spun on my heels to face him, eyes blazing and felt my hand heat up into a ball of angry flame.

"Damn fucking right I sold my soul." I spat. "I didn't have much of a choice thanks to the King of Douchebags over there," I pointed at the demon with a flaming hand and ignored his muttered protests from the aforementioned demon, "but I am not going to justify my actions to someone who has done exactly the same thing!" My eyes flickered to the direction of Amelia's room. "Besides," I continued, satisfied by his and his brother's identical looks of shock and slight fear, "I never said I'd even except."

"Unfortunately, You may not even have a choice." Crowley spoke up gravely. "It's my mother." My face paled as I turned to him.

Rowena.

"And what, dare I ask, has the Bitch Queen done now?" I asked, my temper sufficiently dulled enough for the flames surrounding my hands to go out.

"We lost her." I stared at Sam in amazement. I'd heard stories about their tendency to botch up the really important jobs from the ghosts that tended to come to me to send them off to their respective destinations, but I had always taken the words of the slightly desperate souls with a grain of salt. Well, more like a boulder of salt. Especially since a large portion of them blames the two for their deaths for some reason or other. Apparently there was a large element of truth to their claims.

"And how the _fuck_ did you idiots manage that?"

When Crowley started shuffling nervously again and the brother's looked somewhat irritated, I didn't know what to think. When Sam opened his mouth to speak, I was prepared for some catastrophic event that allowed their attention to be diverted from her long enough for her to give them the slip. There would had to have been one surely, since I knew for a fact that Crowley trusted her about as much as a mouse trusted a cat not to chase it.

"Crowley got the magic restraining spell on her cuff's wrong." He said.

I blinked at him, processing the information. I looked at Crowley. Then back at Sam. And finally couldn't hold back the howls of laughter.

"You-…..you…got…the…spell…WRONG?" I gasped at Crowley between cackles watching his face turn a brilliant shade of red. When he went to speak as my laughter died down, I held up a hand to interrupt him, "Before we go on, there's one more thing I want to know. What the hell happened with you, Crowley. You're acting so out of character it's disturbing."

And…cue intensified nervous shuffling from Crowley and matching Cheshire cat grins from both brothers.

"Well, funny thing about that. We actually managed to almost pull off a spell that reverted his soul back to a human one." Sam said shooting Crowley a smirk. "We didn't quite complete it but it still left a bit of humanity in him." This only served to fuel my laughter.

"The son of one of the most powerful witches in the world, wrote a spell wrong AND almost got turned into a human!? Holy shit this is one of the best days I've had in a while." I heaved a breath and looked at the expectant faces of the Winchesters and the somewhat pouty face of Crowley. "Alright then." I said with finality. I gestured to them to follow me as I walked down the hallway, the intruder traps disabling as I led them.

When I stopped half way down the hall in front of a bare wall, the boys looked at me confused before I pushed my hand through the wall. Grinning at the boys surprised faces I grasped the hidden handled and twisted it, deactivating the illusion spell hiding a wrought iron door and unlocking it at the same time. "You guys really have to get it through your heads that I'm full of surprises." I remarked. "Now." I grinned wolfishly causing Sam to swallow nervously. "Let's go hunt a bitch."

 


End file.
